Love Endures
by Hyuuga Keinai
Summary: Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Keinai have been together for five years. After sneaking behind the Hyuuga Clan Elders' backs and surviving a war, things are finally settling down. Or are they? Join Neji and Keinai as they go through trials that test their love for each other. Will their love endure? This is my first uploaded story, so please read and tell me what you think! :) DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji sat side-by-side as they sat through one of the Hyuuga clan meetings, both bored. The elders had been debating for hours about Neji coming of age and getting himself a wife.

"Give him a couple more years, and if he hasn't married by then, that is when you can start bringing in possible brides," Hiashi said with finality, glaring at the elders. "In case you have forgotten, it has recently been enforced that elders no longer have any power in decision making. That power is allowed to clan leaders and the Hokage alone. Now, onto a new topic." Hiashi looked around. "Hinata, my daughter, are you prepared to take your place as clan leader at any time?"

"Yes, Sir," Hinata said, face stoic and voice void of emotion. The Final Battle between the Five Great Nations and Akatsuki had cured Hinata of her shyness and meekness. And those lessons on schooling emotions with Neji sure helped.

"Then you shall be put in charge immediately," Hiashi said. "As of today, I step down from my position as clan leader, and join the council of elders."

"Of course, Father," Hinata murmured, standing. Hiashi stood as well. He took his place with the elders and Hinata took his former place at the head of the meeting.

"After this meeting, I will be leaving the village for a while," Hiashi said. "This war took a great toll on me, and I need a vacation. Therefore, I will be vacationing in Suna. Now, Hinata, you may make the changes you wish to make."

"Neji, could you come to sit at my right side, please?" Hinata asked. Neji rose silently, and sat next to his cousin. "Neji is my second, and I want no arguments. If I am not capable of taking care of something, you go to him, is that understood?" There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room. "Also, within a few years, there will be no line between the Main House and the Branch House. I am developing a counter for the Caged Bird Seal, and it should be completed within these few years. Once it is developed, all Branch House members will have the Caged Bird Seal removed, and they will not be permitted to serve the Main House. They will be free to do as they wish.

"Also, by that time, we will annul the feud that has gone on between the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans for many centuries. Do not argue, it is a pointless feud that we don't even know the purpose behind. We will be making a truce with the remaining Uchiha, of which will be three once the two brothers of Uchiha Keinai get their issues sorted out.

"As you all know, Uzumaki Naruto has been chosen to take on the training as the next Hokage. The Hyuuga clan will stand behind him completely, and anyone who voices their prejudice against the Kyuubi inside him will be disowned and their name wiped from the Hyuuga Family Tree. The Hyuuga clan stands behind their family, and Uzumaki Naruto will be our family. He has proposed to me, and I have accepted. Any order he gives you, Hokage-wise or clan-wise, you will obey without complaint. Am I understood?" There were more murmurs of agreement, and a few grumbles. "Good. This meeting is adjourned."


	2. Three Years Later

Chapter 1

Three Years Later

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining, there was a nice breeze, and there were a few innocent white clouds floating along in the sky. The Konoha Seventeen and the Suna Five all had the day off; low mission rates, no Hokage lessons, no clan meetings, and the Chunin Exams had just ended. So they all decided to have a picnic at the training grounds, having a friendly spar here and there, just a day to relax and spend time with friends.

Nara Shikamaru was laid out on the picnic blanket, watching the clouds. A lazy smile quirked his lips when Temari intertwined her fingers with his as she, too, stared at the sky. Yamanaka Ino smiled as she fed Akimichi Choji a chocolate covered strawberry. Hakari watched as Sai painted the landscape. Aburame Shino and Cho stood not too far off, examining some species of bug. Kankuro was entertaining Kunai by practicing with his puppets. Inuzuka Kiba and Tsuki watched as Akamaru and Okami romped around, laughing at a joke Kiba had told. Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata conversed quietly, Hinata running her fingers through Uzumaki Naruto's hair as he lay in her lap and Sakura massaging Uchiha Sasuke's shoulders. Matsuri and Gaara sat not too far off, conversing quietly. Rock Lee and Tenten were sparing not too far off. Hyuuga Neji sat against the tree they had eaten under, Uchiha Keinai sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest.

Neji let a small smile grace his face before he nuzzled Keinai's neck lovingly. Keinai smiled slightly, closing her eyes and laying her head on Neji's shoulder. Hinata smiled softly.

"It's good to see you happy again, Nii-san," Hinata said.

Tenten snorted as she and Lee came to sit at the blanket. "I'm just happy to see him happy at all. Lee and I have never seen him actually happy until he got with Keinai."

Neji just buried his face in Keinai's neck.

"It's been a while since I've seen my sister truly happy as well," Sasuke murmured, staring at the couple through heavy eyes as he rested his head on his hands, enjoying the massage he was receiving. Keinai smiled sleepily, snuggling into Neji. Sakura looked over, and concern flitted across her expression.

"Are you all right, Keinai?" she asked.

Keinai opened her eyes and glanced as Sakura, before smiling softly and snuggling closer to Neji.

"I haven't been feeling that great here lately," she murmured. "I feel nauseous at times, and I'm exhausted easily."

Sakura sat up and climbed off of Sasuke, walking over to squat next to Keinai. She placed her hand on Keinai's forehead.

"Huh, no fever," Sakura said. "Maybe you should go see Shishou, I'm sure she'd be happy to check you out."

"Mmmh, I'll be all right," Keinai murmured. "You can go back to massaging my brother's back; I think he's pouting."

"Am not," Sasuke mumbled, his eyes closed. He hadn't moved from his position.

"How long have you been together, exactly?" Ino asked. Naruto snorted.

"A very long time," he said. "They secretly dated behind the Hyuuga Clan Elders' backs for about a year before the war started, stayed together through the year the war went on, and have been together these past three years after the war. So about five years."

"It's still weird, having a not so stupid Naruto," Kiba said. "Even if it has been three years."

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Come to think of it," Kankuro said as he, Kunai, Shino, Cho, Sai, Hakari, Gaara, and Matsuri joined the others around the blanket. "He acts a lot like Sasuke now."

"Hence why we get along so well now," Sasuke murmured. Naruto rolled his eyes again, but this time with his foxy grin on his face. Ever since he'd merged with the Kyuubi, his canines had become permanent fangs and he had red flecks in his blue eyes, making them look almost purple when angry.

"So Neji," Kiba said, getting this mischievous grin on his face. "Have you done it yet?"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Done what, exactly?" Choji asked.

"You know, _it_," Kiba said. "Have you done the dirty; popped her cherry?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Neji said as Keinai rolled her eyes, Sasuke glared at Kiba, and Tsuki smacked Kiba in the back of his head.

"Hey!" he protested, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not the only one that's curious."

"If you must know," Keinai said. "Yes, we've 'done the dirty.'" She made quotations with her fingers around the words 'done the dirty.' "We've been together for five years, in which there had been a war going on. We didn't know if one of us was going to come out of the war alive; I think it only makes sense that we would've had sex. And you know we have our feuds, you've seen some of them; how do you think we make up, a game of shogi?"

"I think that was a little too much information for your brother, Koishii," Neji said as Sasuke wrinkled his nose. Keinai snorted.

"Please," she said, closing her eyes. "It's not like you're so innocent."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about my private life in front of everyone, thank you," Sasuke said sleepily as Sakura blushed slightly. Sasuke sighed and sat up, stretching. Keinai began to draw random designs on Neji's hand with her left hand, causing her engagement ring to glint in the sunlight.

"I can't get over how beautiful your ring is," Ino said, grabbing Keinai's hand and examining the ring for the thousandth time.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not capable of picking out satisfactory jewelry?" Neji teased with a smirk. Ino stuck her tongue out at him.

"No, I'm just surprised something so simple could be so beautiful," Ino said. "I kind of expected you to buy her something bulky, since you have money out of the yin yang."

"Keinai doesn't like bulky," Neji said softly. "I wouldn't buy her something she wouldn't want to wear. I bought a ring that would suit her."

"Contradictory to what some of you think," Keinai murmured. "Neji does know how to be romantic, and he does pay attention to every little detail. Like my favorite color."

"Royal blue," Neji murmured. "She likes any blue, but prefers royal blue."

"My least favorite colors," Keinai murmured.

"She hates pink and purple," Neji murmured, smiling slightly.

Keinai looked into his eyes. "What kind of jewelry I prefer."

"Rings, bracelets, chokers, and some necklaces," Neji said.

"And my favorite food," Keinai finished.

"Teriyaki chicken with rice and bamboo shoots," Neji revealed.

"Wow," Ino said.

"That's love, honey," Sakura said.

"Are you all right Koishii?" Neji asked. Everyone turned to find Keinai had turned a pale green. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth and nose with one of her hands. "Are you nauseous again?" Keinai nodded slightly. Neji stood and lifted Keinai into his arms. "Come on; let's have Lady Tsunade check you out."

"Hey," Hinata said. "We'll have dinner at my house tonight; everyone's invited. You can tell us what's going on then."

Neji nodded in acknowledgement. Keinai snuggled closer to Neji as he carried her to the Hokage's office. He kicked the door with his foot in a knocking motion.

"Come in," came a female voice from the other side of the door. Neji shifted Keinai in his arms so he could open the door. When it opened, he stiffened. Behind the Hokage's desk sat the Fifth Hokage and the best medic in the village, Lady Tsunade; in front of her desk stood the head elder of the Hyuuga clan. The elder raised an eyebrow at Neji, but said nothing about him having a girl in his arms. "What's the matter, Neji?"

"Keinai hasn't been feeling well as of late," Neji said, trying not to sound stiff. "She was feeling nauseous earlier, and she's more tired than usual."

"If you'll excuse me," Tsunade told the elder, standing. "Neji, follow me please. I have an examination room not far from here."

Neji nodded and followed Tsunade into said room.

"Thank you for checking her out," Neji murmured, laying Keinai on the examination table. "I apologize for the interruption."

"I was glad for it," Tsunade grumbled. "He wanted to talk to me about you."

Neji raised an eyebrow before activating his byakugan. After a few moments, he turned to the door and opened it to reveal said elder.

"It is rude to eavesdrop," Neji said stiffly.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong with the girl," the Hyuuga elder said smoothly.

"It's probably just the flu," Tsunade said, crossing her arms. "Now, please leave me to examine her and return to my office; I shall rejoin you shortly. And if we catch you eavesdropping again, I shall station ANBU Black Ops outside of the room to prevent it from happening. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the Hyuuga elder said stiffly, turning and walking back in the direction of the Hokage's office. Neji watched until the elder entered the office, and shut the door. He kept his byakugan activated to make sure the elder didn't come back when they thought he was gone and hear something they didn't want him to hear.

"So what about me did he want to talk about?" Neji asked.

"Allowance of clan daughters from other villages into the village," Tsunade said, turning to Keinai to look her over. "He says that you haven't settled down yet, so they want to bring in a wide variety of girls in for you to choose your bride from." Tsunade snorted. Neji growled softly.

"It's none of their business," Neji growled.

"Calm down, Neji," Keinai said softly. "Deactivate the your byakugan, it'll be fine." She turned to Tsunade. "Go ahead and station ANBU out there. That's the only thing that's going to keep the stubborn old fool away."

Tsunade nodded. "Tenzou, Anko, come here please," she called. Two people appeared in the examination room.

"Hey, what's up Squirt?" Mitarashi Anko, the woman with purple hair asked Keinai. "Are ya sick?"

"We're about to find out," Tsunade said. "But unfortunately, when they came to get me from my office, the head Hyuuga elder was in there. Now he's being nosy. Could you two stand outside the door while I examine her?"

"No problem," Tenzou, the brown haired man, said.

"Thanks," Tsunade said. Tenzou and Anko left the room to stand guard. Neji walked over to stand next to Keinai. "Don't worry," Tsunade said. "For confidentiality purposes, the byakugan can't look inside these walls, just out."

Neji nodded and took Keinai's hand.

"So what did you say your symptoms were again?" Tsunade asked as she began to look Keinai over. She shined a light in her eyes to check the dilation.

"I'm nauseous at times, mostly in the morning when I wake up and when I smell certain foods, and I get exhausted easily."

"Okay," Tsunade said, looking up Keinai's nose. "Have you had a fever at all during this?"

"No," Neji answered as Tsunade looked at Keinai's throat. "I checked periodically."

"No cough?" Tsunade asked. "No excessive sneezing, stuffy nose, or drainage?"

"No," Keinai said. "Just an occasional headache; but that's normal."

"All right then," Tsunade said. "I'm going to have to run a few tests then. It's not the flu, or a cold. I have my suspicions, but I won't know for sure until I do the tests."

"Okay," Keinai said, lying back. Tsunade lifted her hands and held them a few inches above Keinai's body, glowing green with chakra. She closed her eyes in concentration as she ran her hands down Keinai's body slowly, examining thoroughly to find out what was wrong. Her hands stopped over Keinai's abdomen.

"Uh huh," Tsunade said. "Just as I thought." She pulled her hands away.

"What?" Keinai asked.

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or to be worried," Tsunade said. "Probably both, with the elders still hating the Uchiha clan and they way they are hounding Neji to get married. "

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Well, congratulations," Tsunade said. "Keinai's pregnant."


	3. Oh Baby!

Chapter 2

Oh Baby!

Neji stood there in shock while Keinai looked at Tsunade blankly.

"Come again?" Keinai said.

"You're pregnant," Tsunade repeated.

"That's not possible," Keinai said, confused. "I'm on birth control."

"Some birth control pills only work about ninety-five percent of the time," Tsunade said. "So yes, it's very possible."

"The elders won't be very happy," Neji murmured, though his lips twitched as he fought a smile.

"Screw the elders," Keinai said, getting off the table and walking over to him. "Hinata annulled the feud between our clans, and Hinata wouldn't let the elders pressure her into keeping us away from each other because our baby was conceived outside of marriage." She wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and smiled, her eyes shining. "We're going to have a baby!"

Neji let the smile break through before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He then buried his face in her hair. Tsunade smiled.

"Well kiddos," she said. "I hate to break up the party but I've got to get back to my office. I still have a Hyuuga elder waiting to talk to me."

"We'll come with you," Neji said, his smile turning into a smirk. "I think it's time I voiced my annoyance with them trying to control my life."

Tsunade smirked. "All right," she said, opening the door.

"We heard," Tenzou said, giving the couple a smile as they exited the room. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, congrats, Squirt," Anko said.

"Thanks," Keinai said, still smiling.

"I think we can keep it a secret from the Hyuuga elders, though," Neji said with a smirk. "For as long as we can anyway. I would just love to see them squirm in annoyance when they find out."

"Payback bites," Keinai said with a smirk.

"Precisely," Neji said.

"You two are evil," Anko said, smirking. "I like it."

"They controlled my life for too long," Neji grumbled as they began walking to the Hokage's office. "I'm going to enjoy rubbing it in their faces that they can no longer do that."

"Well, you two are free to go," Tsunade told Tenzou and Anko. "I'm sure you have things to do."

"Unfortunately I have things to clean up in the Forest of Death," Anko said. "And Tenzou has to fix up a couple of places in the Tower in the middle of the forest. We have a few floors that have gone rotten."

And with that, the two ANBU were gone.

"All right," Tsunade said as they reached the door. "Let's get this party started."

She opened the door and ushered Neji and Keinai in, who were holding hands. She walked over to her desk and sat down, while Neji and Keinai went to stand beside her. The Hyuuga elder raised an eyebrow.

"So," Tsunade said. "You were here about Neji, correct?"

"Yes," the elder said. "He has been of age for a few years now, and he still hasn't married. According to Hyuuga customs, the elders send for daughters of all big name clans from all villages to come to the Leaf so Neji may be able to meet with them and choose a suitable bride. I've come asking permission for those daughters to be permitted into the village."

Neji let go of Keinai's hand and crossed his arms, jutting his chin out defiantly.

"No," he said.

"Excuse me?" the elder asked.

"I said, 'no,'" Neji said. "In case you have forgotten, the elders are no longer in charge; Hinata-sama is. And I believe Hinata-sama also said that the Branch House members no longer exist, and therefore are unable to be controlled. Which means that I can take as long as I well please to marry, and I can take as long as I please to have children. I can date whomever I please, and I could stay single for the rest of my life if is so choose. I'm sick of the elders still trying to control my life after everything has pretty much been annulled."

Neji took Keinai's hand again, intertwining their fingers. "I have been in a relationship with Keinai for five years now, and I don't plan on leaving her any time soon. Hinata-sama has known about this relationship since it first began, which means there is nothing against this relationship. And I plan on marrying her. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Neji let out a breath and smiled. "Man, that felt good." He turned to Tsunade. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some planning to do. We're also meeting everyone at Hinata's for dinner."

"All right," Tsunade said. "I think I will join you tonight, because we need to talk about some things."

"I'll let Hinata-sama know," Neji said. Then he and Keinai left the office. They walked through the streets hand-in-hand.

"I can't believe we're having a baby," Keinai murmured, smiling softly. She was literally glowing with happiness.

"They sure won't we expecting this at dinner tonight," Neji chuckled. "What should we do while we're waiting? Dinner isn't for another couple of hours."

"Well," Keinai said thoughtfully. "We could either go help Hinata prepare dinner, or we could go home and take a nap. I like the sound of the latter; I'm exhausted, and I'd like to be wide awake for tonight."

"We'll take a nap, then," Neji murmured, turning down a side street and heading towards their house.

"Naruto's right," Keinai murmured after a while. "We've been together almost five years; and we've been living together for almost a year."

"Sometimes I still wonder how you could have loved someone like me," Neji murmured. "I know I used to be an arrogant jerk."

"I didn't see an arrogant jerk," Keinai murmured as they entered their house and took off their shoes. "I saw someone who I could relate to; someone who knew the same pain I did. Someone who knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. I also saw someone who had had his life changed by a certain hyperactive blonde ninja with a penance for orange clothing. We had so much in common, and all I wanted was a friend who understood my pain, and didn't want revenge for the lost loved one. That's why I came and talked to you after the Chunin Exams. My brother was pretty much a lost cause, and you were the only one I felt I could talk to about these things. And we sort of just fell in love."

"Yes," Neji said, smiling softly as they climbed into bed. "I remember. You were the only one who understood, and the only one who kept me grounded. Sure, training with Tenten kept me sane around Gai and Lee, but I couldn't tell her the things I could tell you. And she also couldn't understand how I felt about what was happening with my clan. You had to deal with similar things before your clan was assassinated."

"I guess we were just meant for each other," Keinai murmured, smiling.

"I don't guess," Neji murmured, kissing her forehead. "I know. Now, get some sleep. I'll set an alarm so we can get up in enough time to freshen up before we go."

"I love you," Keinai murmured as her eyes shut. Neji smiled softly.

"I love you too," he murmured, closing his own eyes. The two ninja fell asleep in the bliss of each other's company.

Neji jerked awake at the sound of the alarm clock. He fumbled around on the side table for a moment before he slammed his hand on the off button. He rubbed a hand over his face to help wake himself up and turned to look at Keinai. A small smile teased his lips as he peered at her still sleeping face. As he ran his eyes over her face, he thought about what they had talked about before they'd fallen asleep. She had definitely been his light in the abyss of his own darkness; the darkness he'd created and allowed himself to sink into. She had been there for him when no one else could be. She'd never left him to deal with his problems alone, even when they were just friends. They had their feuds, yes, but they always talked them out.

Yes, Neji decided, he really loved this woman, and he felt like the luckiest man on Earth. Not only was this woman giving him the privilege to marry her, but she was giving him a child. At this thought, one of Neji's hand subconsciously traveled down to rest on her still flat belly. Keinai's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at him softly, placing one of her hands on top of his. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"It's time to get ready to go to dinner," he said softly, taking the hand that had been on top of his and intertwining their fingers. "We wouldn't want to be late."

"I know," Keinai said, stretching before she kissed the back of Neji's hand. "I'm going to freshen up. I'll only be a few minutes."

Keinai pulled her hand from Neji's and climbed off the bed, walking into the closet to grab a fresh outfit. She then proceeded to enter the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Neji watched her go before he too got out of bed. He walked into the closet and changed into a fresh outfit, which consisted of a black long-sleeved turtleneck and loose fitting black pants. He then walked over to the vanity and picked up his hair brush, running it through is chocolate brown tresses to rid of any knots before binding it at the end like he usually did.

Keinai came out of the bathroom with her bluish black tresses pulled into a pony tail. She too wore a black long sleeved turtleneck, but she wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with it. She and Neji put on their shoes and locked up the house before heading to Hinata's house. Neji knocked on the door.

Moments later Hinata answered it, shouting behind her. "Uzumaki Senshi, what did I say about running in the house?"

"Not to," came the voice of a three-year-old.

"Uh huh," Hinata said. "Go sit in the corner until I tell you to get out."

"Yes, Momma," Senshi grumbled. Neji and Keinai saw a little boy with blonde spiky hair and silver eyes walk behind his mother and sit in the corner to which she'd pointed.

"Sorry," Hinata said. "He's just as hyper as his father. Come on in."

Keinai and Neji followed Hinata into the house.

"Well, the only ones who were able to make it tonight were Sasuke and Sakura," Hinata said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"That's fine," Keinai said. "Tsunade said to tell you that she's joining us tonight."

"Okay," Hinata said. "What did she say, by the way?"

Neji and Keinai looked at each other. "We'll tell you once everyone gets here," Neji said.

"Okay," Hinata said, this time suspiciously. "Is it that important?"

"Kind of," Keinai said. Naruto came into the dining room.

"Hey," Naruto said. "I had a feeling you two would be the first to arrive. Te – Sasuke and Sakura are on their way. Did I here that Tsunade Obaa-chan will be joining us?"

"Yes," Keinai said as she sat at the table. Neji sat beside her and Naruto sat at the head of the table.

"You know she's going to get you for calling her that one of these days," Neji said.

"Yes, well," Naruto said with a foxy grin. "It's still fun."

Neji just shook his head. The three of them conversed about different things while waiting on the others to arrive. Hinata sometimes pitched in as she set the table. Sasuke and Sakura arrived not too long after Neji and Keinai did, and Tsunade arrived not long after. Soon they were all sitting around the dinner table.

"Senshi, come and eat," Hinata called to the boy still in the corner. The boy stood and teetered over to the table, where Hinata helped him into the chair next to his father.

"This looks good Hinata," Sakura complemented as she dished out some rice and beans. The others murmured in agreement and Hinata thanked them. Neji piled some food onto Keinai's plate and then his own. Keinai smiled in thanks. When the smell of the food hit her nose, however, she turned slightly green.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sasuke asked. Keinai nodded and closed her eyes until the nausea passed.

"What did Shishou say was wrong with you?" Sakura asked, glancing at her mentor.

Keinai and Neji shared a smile. "Nothing is wrong," Keinai said, putting emphasis on the word 'wrong'.

"What's going on then?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm pregnant," Keinai said, grinning.

Sakura and Hinata squealed.

"Congratulations!" Sakura said.

"That's great!" Hinata said.

"Wow," Sasuke said. "I'm going to be an uncle."

"Yes you are," Naruto said. "So that means you're going to have to baby proof your house; you may have to babysit sometimes."

"What are you going to do about the wedding then?" Sakura asked.

"I think it would be best wait until the baby's born," Keinai said, glancing at Neji. He nodded in agreement. "That way we have a good nine months to plan everything."

"Do the elders know?" Hinata asked.

"No," Neji said. "And we'd like to keep it that way until we can no longer hide it. They know we're in a relationship and plan on getting married though; the head elder was there when I asked Tsunade to look at Keinai. He wanted permission to bring in girls from clans outside the village into our village so that I could 'choose a possible bride'. So I gave him a piece of my mind and told them about our relationship and engagement."

"Good for you," Naruto said.

"Now," Tsunade said. "I said there were a few things we needed to discuss. You are about a month along, so morning sickness will probably be kicking in tenfold here pretty soon. It's normal, and only lasts until the third or fourth month. You will start to have cravings, which is also normal. And further along in the pregnancy you will have backaches and swollen feet; also normal. I want you to start taking supplements with every meal to keep the baby healthy. I want you to stay away from sushi and caffeine. Raw fish and caffeine are bad for the baby. Start eating healthier foods and drink lots of water. I suggest you start on the baby's room now, that way you are prepared when the time comes. I'll give you a list of things you can and cannot eat and things you will need to buy tomorrow. Get sufficient rest, and try not to strain yourself. I will be taking you off any dangerous missions, and keeping Neji away from as many as possible until the baby is old enough for you two to leave it with someone while you're gone. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Neji and Keinai said together.

"Momma," Senshi piped up. "What's pwegnant mean?"

"Pregnant," Hinata corrected. "It means Auntie Keinai is going to have a baby."  
"You mean I'm getting a little cousin to play with?" Senshi asked. Hinata smiled.

"Yes, you'll be getting a little cousin to play with," she said.

The seven adults conversed about missions, wedding plans, and similar things all throughout dinner. After dinner they all watched a movie until it was time for Senshi to go to bed.

Hinata watched as her cousin and his fiancée headed for home, a small smile tugging at her lips. Things were finally looking up in Neji's life.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey guys! I want to thank you all for all your support, but I am no longer into fanfiction, therefore this story is discontinued.


End file.
